Chapter 353
Demon Exorcist is the 353rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The happiness over Atlas Flame's appearance is short-lived when the group realize that the Dragon is actually dead, only before them due to Wendy casting Milky Way. In his short time left as a spirit, Atlas uses his power to revert the spell on the Sun Village, returning it to its normal state, though just before he vanishes he tries to warn Natsu about E.N.D., a spell from the Book of Zeref that Igneel failed to stop. Concurrently, in a frozen town, a Tartaros member by the name of Silver is called in for a meeting with the other members of the Nine Demon Gates. Summary Remembering Atlas Flame as one of the seven Dragons that emerged from the Eclipse Gate, the group question his appearance as the Eternal Flame, as, due to the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, Atlas would have been alive for over 400 years. Happy, Natsu asks if Atlas has been alive and burning as the Eternal Flame the whole time, though Atlas denies being alive, the group realizing that what they are seeing of him is actually his physical spirit, this having been brought to them by Wendy, who is casting her Milky Way spell. Confirming that he is dead, Atlas comments that his memories seem to be a bit jumbled, and whilst the others question this due to their prior meeting with Zirconis -a Dragon who had a perfect recollection of his past- Wendy comments that the ice encasing Atlas may have been the reason for his lack of memory. Despite Atlas' confusion, Flare begs for the Dragon to try and remember who harmed the village, Atlas recollecting that it was a single man who froze the town. Shocked, the group ask if Atlas can remember more about the man, and what his intentions were. Thinking, Atlas states that the man believed he was a Demon, and froze the town to purge him: the man was a Devil Slayer. As the others question such a Magic, Gray recalls how the Magic Power he transferred through the ice was able to harm Doriate, who was a Demon himself. As Gray wonders who the man could be, Flare suddenly cries out, falling to her knees in a respectful bow as she begs Atlas to use his powers to convert the village back to normal. Hearing her plea, Atlas begins to remember more about his status as the Sun Village guardian. Setting the village's misfortunes as his own, Atlas vows to use the last of his energy to set the village free, and begins to release a wave of Magic Power. Praying that Wendy's spell can hold out for long enough so that Atlas can complete the task, the group are surprised when Atlas begins to state that he can recall Igneel, Zeref and Acnologia. Turning to Natsu, Atlas tells the Dragon Slayer that 400 years ago Igneel tried and failed to stop the most vile Demon from the Books of Zeref: E.N.D. Concurrently, the giants of the Sun Village feel the heat of Atlas' fire and begin to melt. On the outskirts of the village, Minerva and Erza watch as a nearby giant begins to move, and, seeing this, Minerva begins to retreat. Watching her back away, Erza calls out, begging the Succubus Eye woman to rethink her current outlook on life, though Minerva gleefully replies that she will remain corrupt and taint the world with her darkness. Feeling the heat now radiating through the village, the group at the Eternal Flame watch the village become animated once more, though sadly note shortly after that Atlas' spirit has vanished. Looking at Happy, Natsu questions the so-called "E.N.D.", commenting that he has never heard of it before. Meanwhile, in a frozen village, an armored figure is approached by a scaly lizard-man, who tells him that they have been ordered to convene at their headquarters. Commenting that he is paying his respects to a grave, the man asks to be left alone, though the lizard continues, stating that all of the members of the Nine Ghost Gate have been called for. Shaking, the lizard asks that the man respect the summon, and, seeing the reptile so afraid, the man laughs, stating that he is not going to eat him. Turning to the lizard, Tartaros member "Absolute Zero" Silver comments that he only eats the souls of Demons. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * Abilities used *Flight Armors used * Navigation